


A Fateful Battle

by witchoria_hazeee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Dream Team war, Other, angst???, not a shipping story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchoria_hazeee/pseuds/witchoria_hazeee
Summary: While at war, the Dream Team loses one of its members, and are defeated in the war.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Fateful Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever posted a fic to any website, so please comment and maybe leave some kudos??? 
> 
> I am trying to better my writing skills, and I hope that posting and getting other people's advice will help me on my journey. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

This was not real.

It couldn't be.

They couldn't be fighting a losing battle.

Dream wouldn't allow it. He _couldn't_ allow it. 

They were undefeatable, they were the Dream Team for god's sake. 

Dream, George, and Sapnap were practical gods in this land, how could they have allowed themselves to be defeated by a group of rag-tag rebels,their former _allies?_

The battleground was trashed with the ruins of what were supposed to be traps - Dream still could not believe how easily the other group had seen and disarmed the traps, he made them himself, and tested each and every one before the battle. 

It seemed like Tommy, Wilbur, Phil, and Techno simply had _every_ advantage; they had the higher numbers, the better weapons, and they were simply better prepared. 

Dream had known that this battle was not going to be an easy one to win, but he thought it would be better than _this-_ he thought they could- 

"Dream!" 

Dream was ripped out of his own thoughts by the shouts of George, who was working to fight off both Techno and Phil. 

Dream turned to help his friend, when he heard Sapnap exclaim on the other side. 

As Dream turned to check on Sap, he saw the raven-haired man successfully block a potentially fatal blow from Tommy's sword. Sapnap took care to not kill the boy- to seriously injure him, sure, but never to kill, Sap never wanted to kill- as he thrust his sword in the direction of Tommy's shoulder. The sword hit true, and Tommy yelped in pain as blood soaked through the shirt over his new injury. 

Dream wasn't sure why he was still looking at Sap. He had seen the man disarm and injure his only opponent, and George still needed Dream's help. 

Maybe it was because Sap's injuries were worse than Dream's or George's. 

Maybe it was because Dream knew that George could handle his own very easily on the battlefield. 

Dream saw Sap look directly over Dream's shoulder, to George still fighting a 1 v. 2 battle.

Dream watched as Sap's face, drenched in sweat but alive with adrenaline, dropped into a frown, then morphed into a horrific, twisted mess as Sap screamed. 

He heard George yelp in pain, and turned to face his best friend. 

He saw Techno's long sword, glowing purple with enchantment, as it pierced directly through George's chest and tore mercilessly through his armor and stuck out George's back. 

Dream watched as Techno brutally lifted all of George's weight on the sword, bring George up closer to his face, and he snarled, "You always said you wanted to be a hero, now DIE LIKE ONE!"

At the end of the sentence, Techno's usually calm voice raised to a shout, and the volume was rivaled only by the scream that ripped from Dream's throat. 

George met Dream's eyes as Techno ripped the sword from George's body, leaving the man no choice but to hit the ground hard, stomach to the grass. 

Techno looked at George on the ground, met Dream's eyes to see pure rage, and turned and ran from what would surely be his demise if he fought one on one with Dream. 

And all of his allies followed suit, Wilbur stopping to pick Tommy up as the boy would not be able to run well due to his injury. 

Dream didn't watch them leave. 

He and Sap both rushed to George's side. 

Dream got to George first, and fell to his knees to take his best friend into his arms.

Dream knew it was too late as soon as he went to pick George up. 

George made _no_ sound. He didn't even cry out in pain as Dream accidentally jostled George's injury. 

Sap hit the ground beside Dream, leaning George's head slightly to the side as he desperately looked for the pulse in George's neck. 

He found none. 

Sap broke into a fit of heavy sobs, grasping George's face in both hands as he desperately tried to look for any signs of life and saw none. 

Dream engulfed Sap in a hug as tears fell down both men's cheeks. 

Dream's voice was wrecked as he said, "Hey, he'll be okay. We just have to wait for him to respawn. We just have to wait. He will be okay. He has to be." 

Sap broke into an even heavier fit of sobs as he said, "He's not coming back this time, Dream. He's gone."

The boys knew where they needed to take George. 

They worked together to carry George's lifeless body to the place where George had built a small vacation home during the last war. 

The house that Tommy burned down. 

The house where Tommy picked a fight with Dream, a fight that he ultimately ended up winning. 

Dream and Sapnap buried George in front of the small home, and neither boy left George's grave for days. 

They knew how much George hated to be alone. 


End file.
